Wedding Woes
by Echoing Fantasy
Summary: AU. Tsuna proposes to Reborn. The wedding turns out to be a disaster fitting of the Vongola. R27 light smut.


_Wedding Woes_

"Will you marry me?" Even with his heart threatening to leap out of his chest at any moment, Tsuna managed to keep a straight face as he got down on one knee in the comfort of his office in front of the very… well, the very __unexpected __person to have stolen Tsuna's heart.

Reborn stared at him for a full five seconds, actually looking like something close to shocked before grinning and dragging Tsuna up for a very filthy kiss that left his knees trembling. "Stealing my lines now, Dame-Tsuna?" his lover purred in his neck. But there was no mistaking that grin, or the happiness shining in his eyes. All signs that Tsuna's overtures of affection were returned a thousand times. "My my, I'll have to punish you for that."

"W-w-wait Rebo—__oh god."__

"Right here, sweetheart." Even in the middle of having Tsuna bent over a desk, Reborn still had a quip for everything.

"Y-you didn't answer my question!" Tsuna wailed, although Reborn was pleased to note instead of trying to wiggle away from him, Tsuna just tried to wiggle out of his jeans. Gods above, Reborn's mouth watered just watching that ass move. __Bless his ancestors. Bless them all.__

Reborn nipped his ear as he leaned over him and reached for the drawer that housed the lube (this hadn't been the first time this had happened, and it wouldn't be the last if Reborn had anything to say about it), reaching for a condom with his other hand. "Yes I did. You just weren't paying attention."

Anything Tsuna might have said was quickly lost as Reborn's fingers found his ass and made themselves familiar with the space again. His head dropped onto his desk, ass lifting higher, all the better to help his partner with. After a few strikes to the prostrate, Reborn pulled away to roll on the condom and just for extra measure lubed that up too. Humming, he gripped Tsuna's hips and pushed forward, a sharp cry of arousal his reward.

"How did I get so lucky with you, hm? Gorgeous creature." He placed butterfly kisses on Tsuna's neck, focusing on finding Tsuna's pleasure before his own today.

"L-l-less t-t-ta-talk, m-more m-mo-moving," Tsuna panted, nails sinking into the desk.

Reborn chuckled, but complied.

* * *

><p>A month and a half later found the hitman standing in front of a full-length mirror, admiring the dress he was wearing. Yes, a dress. While it might have made anyone else do a double-take, Reborn wanted to take every last opportunity before marriage to embarrass the living hell out of Tsuna - he'd still do it after marriage, but only light teasing. Besides, this was what the brat deserved for shocking him with that damned proposal. Reborn had known he was up to <em><em>something, <em>_and sure the idea of proposing to Tsuna had crossed his mind once or twice during their nights together, but the two together had made his mind go blank.

Plus, this was a Vongola wedding he was talking about. Vongola didn't do anything calmly or regularly, so something like this was completely normal.

"Hey Reborn, Tsuna asked me to GEH."

Reborn frowned, and turned to Lambo, who'd just walked into the room. "Tsuna asked you to what now? Speak clearly, brat. You're a Guardian of the Vongola, for god's sake."

The teenager, dressed in a tuxedo the color of his flame, blinked rapidly and wiped his eyes before facing Reborn again. "Um, n-not that I'm questioning you or anything Reborn, b-but um, why are you wearing a dress?"

__The entertainment just keeps coming, doesn't it? __Chuckling to himself, Reborn widened his eyes in the "innocent" face. "Why, because I'm the bride, of course."

"B-b-but you're a man…"

"Yes, but Tsunayoshi proposed to __me, __which obviously means I wear the dress in this relationship." __At least until tonight. __

"B-b-but… I… um…"

"OI, Stupid Cow! Is Reborn ready to go? It's almost time for the procession to start!" Gokudera, never recognizing a bad time when he saw one, marched in, only to scowl when he saw Lambo frozen there, a look of confusion on his face. "Oi, Boss told you to make sure you had the rings, right? You aren't fucking around, are you?"

"W-what, n-no, I—"

"Then what the hell? Where's the rings?!"

"I-I was just—"

"Brats," Reborn started forward, only to stop as the door slammed open, and Bianchi came hurtling in, Shamal hot on her tail.

"C'mere cutie! Just one little kiss~!"

"Get lost, you creep! Reborn, hel-"

Whatever she planned to say was lost. Her arm, on the backswing to throw another poison creation at Shamal, hit Lambo. A familiar sight, the Bazooka, came flying out. It didn't hit anyone, but it __did __slam into the mirror. The sound jerked them all out of their fights, everyone coming to stare at the shattered remnants of the mirror Reborn had admired himself in seconds before.

He sighed. Today was looking to be more trouble than it was worth.

"EXTREME! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?"

"Quiet, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"Oya, oya, what's everyone doing in here?"

"Haha, hey kid, are you ready to go? Tsuna's all dressed up spiffy for you all the front!"

Only Shamal was the one to see the Bazooka tremble. He backed out of the room. The Bazooka shook again.

"Wow, that dress looks really nice on you, Reborn!"

"Thank you, Takeshi."

"Oi, don't go fishing for compliments, Baseball Idiot!"

"Don't be mad, Hayato. I'll compliment you too, if you want."

"I-idiot!"

"Ah, look the little puppy is blushing."

"Pineapple, I will—"

The Bazooka gave a great lurch suddenly, and before anyone could say anything else, the room exploded in pink smoke.

When it cleared, Bianchi and Chrome were the same. Everyone else however.

"Hey, Gokudera-shi! You've got TITS!"

"I- what? What are you __oh my god."__

"Wow, mine are squishy!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BASEBALL IDIOT! AND STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"Oh my," Mukuro muttered, tapping his own impressive chest. Across from him, Hibari was staring down at his (sadly lacking) assets with a glare that could melt steel. Ryohei didn't appear to notice the change, and went back to congratulating everyone on the wedding. Lambo had burst into tears and clung to Bianchi, wailing about how he was ruined and nobody would want to marry a boy-girl freak now.

Reborn, out of all of them, was the only one to __not __freak out. Mainly because he (she) was too busy going in front of a smaller mirror and turning this way and that, admiring the new set of sleek, sexy curves she appeared to have. In this dress, it made her look even more dangerous.

She cackled to herself. Tsuna had no idea what he was in for, the poor boy.

Outside, the wedding song started to play. Everyone was quick to dash away into position, Reborn and Bianchi the last to exit. Bianchi was frowning.

"Reborn, do you think maybe we should tell Tsuna? Do you want me to try to see if Shamal has a cure?"

"Are you nuts?" Reborn asked, grinning widely as she grabbed her bouquet of flowers and faced the door. "I'm going to milk this for all its worth! Besides, I make this dress look __damn __good."

Author's Notes

I confess I didn't complete the full request (which asked for some shenanigans during the wedding) because I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write. So hopefully you're all okay with this.


End file.
